Fang the Cat
Fang is Night Black Cat with Darker Black Spots like a cheetah. She has yellow eyes that shine like the moon and is very swift. She also has a close relationship with Shadow the Hedgehog. She belongs to User ? Bio Name: Fang Gender: Female Age: Ageless like Shadow Animal: Cat Forms: Dark Powers: Teleportation Early Life Her parents lived near the Forest but soon Robotnik took her parents away from her and was left alone. She learned the ways to live in Forest. She wore a hood that covered her eyes and a scarf to cover her mouth. She learned how to hunt by herself and lived in the trees. She learned how to be patient and put her old life behind her. When she was 11 she was forced to move out of the forest by some ofter Mobians who were passing though but denied. She was beaten and left to rot. She has a scar of her right eye and a scar on her shoulder. And a 'V' shaped clip in both her ears making her look Feral. Adulthood She was like a real Feral Cat. Fast and Cunning and also swift. One day she saw a group of Mobians passing though the Forest exhausted. She pounced on a black hedgehog whose name was Shadow. She fought them but was knocked out by Shadow. She woke up and saw her arms tied up and saw Sonic,Shadow,Blaze,Tails,and Rouge standing before her. Shadow took off her hood and scarf to see her face. The group was shocked when they saw her scars. And asked her a way out of the Forest. She agreed but in only one condition that they would stay out forever. On the journey she befriended with Shadow, she had a interest in him and found him interesting to talk with. When they were done and saw a city, Shadow asked for to come with them. Fang said yes. When they found out about each ofter's past they started to be more than friends. This made Rouge grow jealous. Sonic found Fang trusting and let her join the Freedom Fighters. She was doing this for Freedom and to recuse her Parents. One day she saw that Shadow was injured and she turned into her dark form and defeated Robotnik. She recused her parents and they lived peacefully in a city close to them. Personality Fang is fearless. She can fight though any enemy. And she is loyal and independent to herself. At first when she met Sonic she said "I don't need anybody to be with". But after she met Shadow she had different feelings. She is patient like Water but has enough energy like Fire, she has power to scorch any tree in a single Forest. Also she is a type of person that always keeps promises. Dark Form She is Blacker than night and has white ear tips and tail tips. She is extremely strong and if her anger is more angered she will have black magic and will be energtic Category:Other Powers Category:Cats Category:Female